


Maiesiophiliac

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Mika, M/M, Omega Michael, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika has always been attracted to the pregnant form.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 8





	Maiesiophiliac

Mika had always been fascinated with the human pregnant form. Ever since he was a child actually, which lead many in his family to suspect he’d present as Omega on his 16th. But he became an Alpha, which made some of his cousins fearful that he’d turn into a Neo-Nazi.

There were quite some rumors going around in the late 80ies about Hitler being a maiesiophiliac, and now anyone with the same fascination was being feared, in some countries more than others.

The young Finn kept it quiet, especially when he went to race internationally. Not everyone would accept him anymore if they knew.

* * *

It started out as an easy day.

The entire paddock was just ready to start a new race weekend for 1997, a rather exciting year due to the Ferrari being much better than previous years. There were finally multiple teams fighting for a win, and that was exciting.

Mika wasn’t fighting for a win, really, just points and trying to score them consistently.

Then, he witnessed a very angry Michael Schumacher throwing stuff at someone from the doorstep of his trailer, something he’d only seen in movies and music videos.

“Michael, I can explain...” the man on the asphalt tried, but a bag was thrown straight at his face, making him tumble onto the ground.

That would likely cause a headache.

“You think I’m stupid?! First you so ‘accidentally’ knock me up, then you cheat on me and now you’re asking me to quit?!” if eyes could spew fire, Michael’s would’ve. He really was angry. “I have had enough of your bullshit. Just go to your other Omega, or one of your side chicks, because I don’t care anymore. We’re over Gianni. Leave.” and he shut the door, leaving the Italian to pack his thrown-out stuff.

The Finn hid behind another trailer as his brain was analyzing what just happened.

Alright. Fact 1: Michael had been dating Gianni, at least for a little while. Fact 2: they had unprotected sex, and Michael fell pregnant. Fact 3: Gianni had cheated. Fact 4: Gianni had asked Michael to quit racing. Fact 5: Michael wasn’t taking it and broke up with Gianni. Summary: Michael was now single and pregnant.

Fuck, Michael was pregnant.

The McLaren driver took a deep breath. Yes, he felt attracted to people who were swelling or already fully swollen with child, but he could handle it. He could just watch and fantasize from afar, there was no law that forbade anyone from fantasizing about being with a certain person.

* * *

Michael was properly showing by the time the Austrian Grand Prix rolled around. But the fact that he was pregnant didn't stop him from going out there while many people wanted him to quit for the safety of his baby.

Mika didn't get anywhere near his rival; he was just a midfield driver. But it meant that he didn’t exactly have to interact with the Omega. He could just stare from afar, take in the image of that swollen stomach and use it during his lonely nights… like the night before the race at the A-1 Ring.

It wasn’t very hard for the Alpha to generate erotic images of the German Omega in his dirty mind. The images were clear behind his eyelids. In his mind, the Ferrari driver was lying naked on beautiful pearly bed sheets, peacefully sleeping and breathing slowly.

The Finn took a deep breath as his cock twitched with interest in the images he just created. He let his right hand slide down his stomach into his boxers to stroke himself erect.

The Michael in his mind was beautiful, perfectly content with his pregnancy. Oh, how much he wanted to touch that rounded belly and make love to the man carrying the baby. The child inside of Michael wasn’t his, he knew that, but it would make having sex even hotter. Such an event would make his hormones spike, because he’d ‘stolen’ an Omega away from the baby daddy.

It excited the McLaren driver even more as he imagined himself lying next to the Omega, touching and kissing the stretched skin while the lean-built man was purring contently and moving his hand through the platinum blonde hair of his rival as if to say without words that he was a good boy.

His hand was going faster, and his breath sped up.

Michael’s soft lips would touch his own, turning the images in his mind even more erotic.

Mika gasped for breath. He was close, his need to come increased.

He came all over his hand and stomach.

The platinum blonde couldn’t help but imagine how he would feel if Michael was having _his_ child. It was likely that he would grow to be more possessive, as that happened to nearly all Alphas when they got someone pregnant. But he didn’t know what else to expect, apart from being horny.

* * *

During the winter break, Michael had given birth to his baby girl Gina and got straight back into his Ferrari.

Not that Australia was kind to the new mother; his engine failed on lap 5 while running in 3rd place.

Mika managed to win the race and keep his teammate behind him. He was incredibly happy that he’d been able to win the second race of his career, with hopefully a lot more to go. Once back in the paddock, he saw a lot of teams already dismantling parts of their hospitalities. With the bottle of champagne in hand, he passed a couple hospitalities. But then he heard a baby’s cry.

The crying child was being held by the second Ferrari driver, Eddie Irvine.

The man didn’t quite look comfortable with holding the baby.

The Finn smiled and approached his rival. “I can help you with her.”

“Uh… I don’t think-” but the little girl was taken from Eddie’s arms halfway through his sentence.

The McLaren driver placed the crying baby on his chest and started shushing her, regulating his breathing to become a stable rhythm that would comfort her as she listened to his heartbeat.

After a couple seconds, the baby was only still sniffing.

The Alpha began to whisper soothing Finnish words to the baby girl.

Just then, the baby’s mother came around the corner carrying a recently heated bottle of milk to see the McLaren man soothing his baby. “Huh. She’s pretty much been crying while being held by anyone but me.”

The Beta shrugged. “Well, at least she’s calm now. And you’ve found the only other person she’s tolerating.”

“Apparently.” Michael sighed and walked closer to the Alpha.

The race winner dutifully handed the little girl over to her mother, who started to bottle feed her and slowly walk back to his trailer.

“Got some secret to share about why you’re so good with kids?” the second Ferrari driver asked.

“I just really like children.” Mika smiled and left.

He didn’t see the strange staring from his colleague.

* * *

During some of the European rounds, Michael brought along his baby girl.

Apparently, she couldn’t stand it to be separated from her mother for too long at a time.

Mika got to hold the baby girl quite a lot, as he seemed to be the only one besides her mother whom she was comfortable with.

A lot of the paddock personnel gave him strange looks.

The McLaren driver knew that many didn’t like it that he was around little Gina-Marie so much.

They all feared he was going to kill her before impregnating a grieving Michael.

Because that is something traditional Alphas would do.

The Finn wasn’t traditional, he actually loved figuring as a ‘stepdad’ to Gina while building his relationship with Michael. Yes, he wanted to see Michael swell with his child... he was still an Alpha with primal instincts. But he had strict control over his impulses. He voiced them from time to time, but never let his Alpha brain take over.

Right now, he was carrying the baby around the McLaren garage, far enough away from all the moving parts of the cars and engineering tools.

“You really look like you’re her father.” David commented. “I’m pretty sure some people might mistake you for her bio-dad. I think she really loves you.”

“As I love her.” the older driver said.

He could smell that the baby wasn’t his, but his instincts weren’t telling him to kill it. He wanted to protect her, care for her for as long as he lived.

* * *

As soon as his daughter was most definitely sleeping in her crib in another part of the trailer, Michael shuffled close to his rival. “Such a good papa.” he purred while stroking the Finn’s sides.

The platinum blonde smiled as he leaned back on the couch to enjoy the gentle stimulus.

“I’m very certain that many Omegas would want you.” the two-time champion said. “But you’re here.”

“Yes, I’m with you.” the driver in silver stated.

The German leaned forward; his lips close to the other man’s. But they weren’t kissing yet. “I think you deserve a little treat, sweetheart. Don’t you think so too?”

“I’ll take whatever you have to give.” the Alpha’s breath sped up. His body was reacting to Michael’s fertile Omega hormones. His brain wanted to Mate, to impregnate.

Then, the Omega’s hand travelled down to open those jeans and slip inside.

The Finn inhaled deeply, and his eyes were wide open as that happened. He looked into those warm blue eyes, which were drawing him closer.

The Ferrari driver was like a Black Widow, dangerously beautiful. He could lure any prey in using his body and hormones, and he knew it.

His hand had reached Mika's cock and was now squeezing it.

The platinum blonde threw his head back. He was Michael’s prey for the night, fallen victim to his beauty. But unlike Black Widow spiders, he knew he wouldn’t be attacked and killed.

Then, the German pressed himself closer and began kissing the other man’s lips.

Mika kissed back, but let the Omega dominate their kiss. His mind was going haywire. Those lips were even more intoxicating than he thought they’d be.

“You’re quite well endowed, aren’t you?” Michael purred.

“You tell me.” the Alpha said, moving his hips.

The Ferrari driver then whispered into his ear: “I will ride you, and you’re going to stay perfectly still as I fuck myself on your cock.”

The platinum blonde shuddered. “Anything you want.”

“Remove your pants and underwear, open your shirt.”

The Finn followed the commands, showing off his body to the Omega before planting his ass back on the couch and lying down.

The German slowly removed his clothes.

The McLaren driver drank in the sight of his soon-to-be sexual partner. His nostrils flared when he saw a small curve of the Omega’s stomach, which he knew had to be the remaining baby weight that every mother put on during pregnancy.

His inner Alpha longed to Mate, to put his child inside a fertile Omega and become their Mate.

Michael straddled his rival, slowly letting more of their skin touch.

* * *

During the British Grand Prix weekend, Mika started to notice a slight change in Michael’s smell. He also noticed he was levitating more towards the Omega during the press conferences while others were more or less repelled by the scent change.

After a night of pondering in his hotel room, he realized what it was.

Michael had fallen pregnant with his child during the Canadian Grand Prix weekend one month ago… which is why all the changes were happening now. Hormones adapted to repel all Alphas par the father.

The Finn was ready to take that parenting role, to be a real father to his child.


End file.
